totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie
W tym specjalnym odcinku prowadzący odwiedza przegranych uczestników w Playa De Los Przegranos. Po wysłuchaniu ich opinii na temat finałowej piątki, wybierają oni osobę, która ma odpaść. Dzięki dwójce przyjaciół odpada jeden z bardziej lubianych uczestników. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Katie, Sadie i Noah spędzają czas w [[Playa De Los Przegranos.]] Chris daje finałowej piątce dzień wolnego i możliwość korzystania ze wszystkich obozowych atrakcji. Następnie udaje się on do Playa De Los Przegranos, gdzie spędzają czas ci, którzy już odpadli z konkurencji. Katie, Sadie i Noah rozmawiają o programie, siedząc przy barze na środku basenu, w którym pływa Izzy. Bridgette i Geoff cieszą się ze wspólnego spotkania i spędzają większość czasu na całowaniu się. Ezekiel próbuje zbliżyć się do Bridgette, lecz zostaje odrzucony. Courtney natomiast dowiedziała się jaka była prawdziwa przyczyna jej eliminacji i za wszelką cenę chce dorwać Harolda za sfałszowanie głosów przeciwko niej. thumb|right|210px|Courtney uderza Ezekiela lampą. Uczestnicy kontynuują rozmowę o programie i finałowej piątce. Lindsay w sposób negatywny wypowiada się o Heather. Trent podziela jej zdanie i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie spotka już kogoś takiego jak Heather. Courtney wciąż jest zła za swoją niesprawiedliwą eliminację i chce zaskarżyć program. Inni obozowicze nie chcieli jej jednak słuchać twierdząc, że nic takiego nie widzieli. Lindsay uważała, że Courtney i tak odpadła by w następnym odcinku. thumb|left|210px|DJ i Trent cieszą się z pobytu w [[Playa De Los Przegranos.]] Tymczasem Eva krótko opisuje swój udział w programie mówiąc, że dała ciała, ale nauczyła się panować nad gniewem. Po chwili jednak uderza Lindsay stekiem w twarz kiedy ta zapytała ją "To ty jesteś Tyler?", o którym Lindsay zapomniała na początku odcinka. Noah twierdzi, że udział w programie nic mu nie dał i była to dla niego strata czasu. Wówczas Izzy komentuje to mówiąc jak całował chłopaka. Noah stanowczo zaprzecza, lecz Trent po chwili potwierdza słowa Izzy. Pojawia się scena jak Noah całował Cod'ego w ucho w Wielkie spanie. Noah kończy to mówiąc "Nie będę tego komentował". Wówczas przychodzi Lindsay, który jest podekscytowana że jej zdjęcie opublikowali w "Łowcach Gwiazd". Noah komentuje sarkastycznie jej gratulując oraz dodaje "Jesteś na szczycie, stamtąd można już tylko spaść". thumb|right|210px|Izzy mówi, że Heather to "kompletna psycholka". Chris pyta Trenta co by powiedział do finałowej piątki. On mówi, ze powiedziałby Gwen, że za nią tęskni, oraz dodaje, że się w niej zakochał. Ma również nadzieję, że Gwen wybaczyła mu to jak całował się z Heather. Izzy mówi, że na miejscu Gwen nie wybaczyła by mu tego, ale Trent mówi, że Heather wzięła go podstępem. Izzy następnie mówi, że musi za potrzebą. Jednak nie wyszła z basenu, i po chwili dla wszystkich było jasne, że Izzy załatwiła się do basenu, co ich przeraziło. Następnie uczestnicy mieli powiedzieć co sądzą o finałowej piątce. Wszyscy zaczęli hate'ować Heather. Eva powiedziała, że Heather jest "podstępną wredną wiedźmą" i z przyjemnością zobaczy jej przegraną". Chris mówi, by powiedziała co naprawdę czuje, na co Eva mówi, że właśnie to zrobiła. Izzy dodaje, Heather to kompletna psycholka. Courtney mówi, że Heather jest dobrą zawodniczką, ale nie popiera jej metod takich jak czytanie pamiętnika Gwen. Harold mówi, że Heather była według niego najbardziej przerażającą dziewczyną na wyspie, kiedy nagle Courtney z lampą w ręce znajduje go schowanego w krzakach, chowającego się przed nią. Trent mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nie spotka już kogoś tak podłego jak Heather, a Ezekiel i Katie, że się strasznie rządziła. Beth dodaje, że nawrzucanie jej to najlepsze co ją w życiu spotkało. Sadie była zszokowana, jakim cudem Heather doszła do finałowej piątki skoro nikt jej nie lubi. Eva w sposób jednoznaczny mówi jak to się stało. thumb|left|210px|DJ w pozytywny sposób wypowiada się o Duncanie. Courtney mówi, że najbardziej kibicuje Duncanowi, w którym jest zakochana, ale prosi by nikomu nie mówić. Wszyscy jednak słyszeli jej zwierzenie. Następnie DJ w pozytywny sposób wypowiada się o Duncanie mówiąc, że widział jak siłował się z niedźwiedziem. Uderza przy tym w stolik, przez co jego zajączek zostaje wystrzelony jak z katapulty ku jego przerażeniu. Harold siedzący na drzewie owinięty lampą, oznajmia, że nienawidzi Duncana za wszystkie żarty jakie ten mu robił i nazywa go idiotą. Katie i Sadie w pozytywny sposób wypowiadają się o Owenie z którym był "niezły ubaw", ale w zbijaka im dokopał. Trent mówi, że jego faworytką jest Gwen, na co Courtney mówi, że ona nie nadaje się do pracy w zespole. Trent broni Gwen mówiąc jak dla drużyny dała się zakopać żywcem. Lindsay mówi, że Gwen była dla niej niemiła, odwołując się jak nazwała ją "Idiotką" w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, ale podziwia ją za to, że wycięła Heather najlepszy numer wkładając czerwone mrówki Harolda do jej łóżka. Bridgette ma dylemat czy kibicować Gwen czy Leshawnie, gdyż obie nie dały jej w kość po połączeniu drużyn. Ezekiel ponownie chce zbliżyć się do Bridgette i ponownie jest odrzucony. thumb|right|210px|Wyeliminowani uczestnicy będą wybierać osobę, która odpadnie. W następnej scenie Lindsay mówi, by porozmawiać o Leshawnie. Przekręca wówczas jej imię na "Lefawnda" i wszyscy korygują jej błąd. Harold w pozytywny sposób wyraża się o niej. Mówi, że na początku się jej bał, ale później zrozumiał, że to bratnia dusza. Courtney również mówi, że nie może powiedzieć o niej złego słowa. Katie i Sadie mówią, że ta dziewczyna ma klasę i od razu się zaprzyjaźniły mimo, że były w przeciwnych drużynach. Noah pozytywnie wypowiada się na temat tego, jak Leshawna zamknęła Heather w zamrażarce. Uczestnicy wieczorem spotykają się przy basenie, gdzie Trent gra na gitarze. Cody mówi, że dla niego Gwen powinna wygrać. Lindsay przypomina mu, że Gwen odrzuciła jego zaloty i wybrała Trenta. Cody'emu jednak to nie przeszkadzało, mówiąc, że jeśli Gwen jest szczęśliwa to on również. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Chris, który mówi wyeliminowanym uczestnikom, że to oni zdecydują, kto pojedzie do domu. Tymczasem na kolanach Lindsay ląduje zajączek DJ'a do którego mówi "To ty jesteś Tyler?". thumb|left|210px|Leshawna zostaje wyeliminowana w tym odcinku. Uczestnicy mieli zdecydować, kto odejdzie z programu. Jako pierwsze zagłosować miały Katie i Sadie, które wskazały Leshawnę. Courtney była w szoku, że na nią głosują, skoro ją lubią. Wymienia przy tym także imię "Leshawna", a Chris liczy to już jako trzeci głos. Harold jest zły na Courtney, że ta (nieumyślnie) zagłosowała na jego miłość i doszło między nimi do budki. Lindsay mówi, że ona nie zagłosuje na Leshawnę, po czym DJ krzyczy "Lindsay". Ona nie zrozumiała o co mu chodziło, myśląc, że chce na nią głosować i mówi, że może głosować na kogoś z finałowej piątki, np Leshawnę. To liczyło się już jako piąty głos. Izzy mówi, aby się skupić i nie wymieniać imienia "Leshawna". Papuga powtarza jej imię i był już siódmy głos. Trent mówi Chrisowi, że to tylko papuga i nawet nie wie kim jest Leshawna, po czym ona ponownie wymawia jej imię i z dziewięcioma głosami, Leshawna opuściła program. W porcie wstydu widać zszokowaną Leshawnę, która wsiada do łódki przegranych. Obsada *Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, Justin, Szef Hatchet i Tyler pojawili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Ciekawostki Ogólne *To jedyny odcinek, w którym nie było wyzwania, a była eliminacja. *Wyeliminowani zawodnicy wspierali następujące osoby: **Eva wspiera Duncana, za jego twardy charakter i fakt, że pomógł wygrać im w zbijaka. **Noah wspiera Leshawnę ponieważ zamknęła Heather w zamrażarce. **Katie i Sadie wspierają Owena ponieważ jest zabawny **Cody wspiera Gwen ponieważ lubi ją **Beth wpiera Owena **Courtney wspiera Duncana ponieważ lubi go. **Harold wspiera Leshawnę ponieważ lubi ją **Trent wspiera Gwen ponieważ lubi ją. **Bridgette wspiera Gwen, lub Leshawnę. **Lindsay wspiera Gwen za wrzucenie czerwonych mrówek Harolda do łóżka Heather **DJ wspiera Duncana, ponieważ pomógł im wygrać w zbijaka **Geoff wspiera Owena, ponieważ potrafi wybekać alfabet, lub Duncana ponieważ pomógł im wygrać w zbijaka. **Nikt nie wspiera Heather, ze względu na jej antagonistyczny charakter **Rezultaty to ***Duncana wspierają Courtney, DJ i Eva, oraz potencjalnie Geoff ***Gwen wspierają Lindsay, Cody i Trent, oraz potencjalnie Bridgette ***Leshawnę wspierają Noah i Harold, oraz potencjalnie Bridgette ***Owena wspierają Beth, Katie i Sadie oraz potencjalnie Geoff **Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin i Tyler nie powiedzieli kogo wspierają. *Postacie, które zagłosowały na Leshawnę to: **Katie **Sadie **Courtney **Lindsay (dwukrotnie) **Izzy **Papuga (dwukrotnie) **Trent *Z tego odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Katie i Sadie mają znajomych w Toronto. *To jedyny przypadek, kiedy Chris nie wspomina poprzedniego odcinka. *To pierwszy odcinek, wraz z podsumowaniami, gdzie główną rolę grają wyeliminowani uczestnicy. *Wszystkie związki z wyjątkiem Izzy i Owena zostają wspomniane w tym odcinku. Ciągłości *To drugi odcinek w którym nie było wyzwania. *Courtney dowiaduje się jaka była prawdziwa przyczyna jej eliminacji w Podstawy musztry wiedząc już, że Harold sfałszował głosy przeciwko niej *To drugi raz kiedy Leshawna ktoś zostaje wyeliminowany, bez wcześniejszej ceremonii eliminacji. *To pierwszy odcinek w którym widać pocałunek Bridgette i Geoffa. Cenzura *W polskiej wersji wycięto scenę jak Noah mówi, że będzie wspierał Leshawnę za zamknięcie Heather w zamrażarce. Galeria S01E22 Finałowa 5.png|Finałowa piątka we wprowadzeniu. S01E22 Leshawna wymiotuje.png|Leshawna wymiotuje. S01E22 Duncan łowi Owena.png|Duncan i Owen we wprowadzeniu. S01E22 Łódka Chrisa.png|Chris odpływa do Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E22 Zmocz mi koszulkę.png|Katie, Noah i Sadie w barze Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E22 Rekin w chlorowanej wodzie.png|Sadie przestraszyła się kiedy Izzy ja ugryzła. S01E22 Beth i Rekiny.png|Rekiny i Beth w spa. S01E22 Jestem spoko gość.png|Ezekiel relaksuje się w basenie. S01E22 Bridgette i Geoff.png|Bridgette i Geoff cieszą się, że znowu są razem. S01E22 Zajączek DJa.png|DJ i Trent relaksują się w Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E22 Orzeł porywa zajązka.png|Zajączek DJ'a zostaje porwany przez orła. S01E22 Upieczony królik.PNG|Cody pozytywnie się wypowiada o Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E22 Dół od bikini.png|Izzy pyta się kto zgubił dolna część bikini... S01E22 Zdaję się że to twój Izzy.png|...na co Katie mówi, że to właśnie jej. S01E22 Courtney o swojej eliminacji.png|Courtney dowiedziała się prawdy o swojej eliminacji... S01E22 Skręcę mu kark.png|...za którą chce się zemścić na Haroldzie, który sfałszował przeciwko niej głosowanie S01E22 Ukryty Harold.png|Harold ukrywa się przed Courtney S01E22 Pomagaż temu leszczowi.png|Ezekiel jest zdziwiony, że Trent pomaga Haroldowi. S01E22 Rozmowa Katie i Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie rozmawiają o programie S01E22 Courtney, Lindsay i kokos.png|Kokos spada na głowę Courtney S01E22 Eva i stek.PNG|Eva uderze Lindsay stekiem kiedy pyta ją "To ty jesteś Tyler?" S01E22 Zdjęcie Lindasy w magazynie.png|Lindsay jest zadowolona, że jej zdjęcie opublikowali w "Łowcach Gwiazd". S01E22 Sadie Trent i Noah.png|Trent ma nadzieje, że Gwen wybaczyła mu pocałunek z Heather... S01E22 Bla bla bla.png|...a Izzy mówi, że na jej miejscu by mu tego nie wybaczyła, po czym mówi, że idzie za potrzebą... S01E22 Odwrót.png|...a inni uczestnicy wychodzą z wody, gdy okazuje się, że Izzy załatwiła się w basenie. S01E22 Reakcja Lindsay.png|Reakcja Lindsay na to jak Izzy załatwiła potrzebę fizjologiczną w basenie. S01E22 Courtney bije Harolda.png|Courtney odnajduje Harolda schowanego w krzakach i bije go lampą w celu zemsty za niesprawiedliwą eliminacje. S01E22 Noah pije napój.png|Noah pije napój S01E22 Katie, Sadie i Ezekiel.png|Katie i Ezekiel w negatywny sposób komentują zachowanie Heather. S01E22 Lindsay i Trent na leżakach.png|Trent mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nie spotka juz nigdy kogoś takiego jak Heather. S01E22 Latający królik.png|DJ przez przypadek wystrzelił zajączka gdy uderzył pięścią w stolik. S01E22 Bridgette, Geoff i Ezekiel w basenie.png|Ezekiel próbuje zbliżyć się do Bridgette podczas tego odcinka. S01E22 Lindsay na leżaku.png|Lindsay uważa, że Gwen wykręciła Heather najlepszy numer, gdy włożyła czerwone mrówki Harolda do jej łózka. Geoff_i_Bridgette_w_saunie.png|Brdigette waha się czy kibicować Gwen czy Leshawnie. S01E22 Bridgette uderza czapkę.png|Ezekiel ponownie próbuje się zbliżyć do Bridgete, ale ta uderza go w czapkę. S01E22 Harold z latarnią.png|Harold mówi o Leshawnie S01E22 Courtney mówi o Leshawnie.png|Courtney mówi, że nie może powiedzieć o Leshawnie złego słowa. S01E22 Przy basenie.png|Uczestnicy wieczorem spotykają się przy basenie. S01E22 Popędź nowemu kota.png|DJ i Geoff przybijają żółwika. Cody_i_Eva.png|Eva chwali postawę Duncana. S01E22 Courtney vs Harold.png|Courtney i Harold biją się, kiedy Courtney przypadkowo zagłosowała na Leshawnę. S01E22 Nie możesz głosować na mnie.png|Lindsay przypadkowo głosuje na Leshawnę... S01E22 Nie wymieniajcie imienia Leshawna.png|...Izzy również... S01E22 Papuga Leshawna.png|...oraz papuga... S01E22 Zszokowana Leshawna.png|...co skutkowało eliminacją Leshawny w tym odcinku. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki